Harry Potter and the Last of the Firstborns
by canis-ursus
Summary: AU. Crossover HP--LoTR-universe. End of summer after GoF, Harry found himself thrown into the past during a wizard battle in King's Cross Station, and meeting not only the Marauders first hand, but also some elves.
1. This Side of Magic

**Author's Note:**_ I started writing this about a year ago, while I was most impatient for the fifth book.  I had wanted to finish this before OoTP was released but couldn't get around to do it.  After OoTP I went back to it, but found that I was too lazy to modify it according to canon, and so, the story begins as though there were no OoTP and the summer had gone on like the four previous ones, boring, but not as tense and frustrating as JKR made it to be in OoTP.   Think of this story then as an alternate universe of OoTP.  _

_At the same time that I started writing this I had also begun to read The Lord of The Rings, and since then I have been addicted to Middle-Earth and its people.  I had started this story with the notion of trying to explore how Harry might feel if he were to be transported to the past and had to live for a while in the company of James Potter, his father, and friends.  But somewhere along the first two chapters I began to want to incorporate Middle-Earth people into the story, and found the idea rather challenging.  Hence, a hobbit and some elves were drawn into the tale, and surprisingly, they helped solve the problem of returning Harry to the present, though I still have to think of the exact way how._

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Harry Potter characters, they are JK Rowling's, hers and hers alone, I'm only borrowing.  The hobbit and elves portrayed in this story are fashioned after those in The Lord of The Rings, The Hobbit and The Silmarillion by JRR Tolkien.      

**HARRY POTTER AND THE LAST OF THE FIRSTBORNS**

**Chapter 1**

**THIS SIDE OF MAGIC**

THE big round clock hanging from the ceiling of King's Cross Station was stuck at 9 o'clock, or so it seemed to Harry, who was standing alone, tired and hungry, watching the hustle and bustle of people around the platforms.  He had been roused from sleep at five in the morning, then Uncle Vernon had driven him, yawning and grumbling, to London.  He had fetched Harry a trolley, dumped Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage on top of it then drove away again without even a half-hearted goodbye.  He seemed very glad though, to be rid of Harry, and Harry was as happy to leave the Dursleys for another year in Hogwarts.  It was the worst vacation he had ever had.  For two months he had been cooped up in Privet Drive 4, escaping Uncle Vernon's wrath whenever a letter came by owl.  

Letters had come quite often from Sirius, from Hermione and Ron, and also from Hagrid.  On Harry's birthday at the end of July, so many owls came bringing presents that Uncle Vernon were upset for a whole week afterward and Harry had to take care never to appear before him unless it was mealtime.  But Harry didn't mind at all.  He spent hours doing Seeker practice with the tiny Snitchett (golden miniature Snitch) that Hermione had sent as birthday present.  

Ron had sent a box full of little bottles of Jinx-Ink (_courtesy of Mssrs. Fred and George Weasleys, dedicated to artistic and high quality handwriting_).  There was a bottle of ink that would scream out the words you were writing; another ink wouldn't write at all, they just spread all over the page and created rude and silly images and words.  Other ink would disappear five minutes after being read and after Dudley ransacked Harry's room and stole all his chocolate and candies, Harry had secretly written _"The Goblins are out tonight, coming after fat, juicy boys to eat"_ on Dudley's bedroom wall.  But when Dudley, trembling and very pale, returned with his parents, the writings had disappeared.  Harry was told to sleep without dinner.  But that night Dudley slept with his mother and father, and Harry could sleep without the sound of Dudley's snore coming like a drill that shook his bedroom walls (although in the morning Uncle Vernon complained bitterly that Dudley was so big he pushed his father over the side of the bed at least ten times during the night).  

But Hagrid sent the best news of all.  Beside a box of caramel candy (which Harry did not dare touch), he also wrote saying that Dumbledore had been contacting Remus Lupin. Hagrid did not get the full story, but he said there was the possibility that Lupin would fill in the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher once again.  Sirius had sent a large and beautiful pearl.  He said he found it while he was diving in some tropical waters.  The pearl, said Sirius, had a strong antidote power and could be used to treat many kinds of poisonings.

Then Sirius did not send any news for weeks.  He did not even write back after Harry told him that Uncle Vernon had forbidden him to go to Diagon Alley to buy his school things.  Luckily Hermione and Ron had agreed to help, though Hermione said Ron was very silent long after they visited Harry's chamber of money in Gringott's.  But they got Harry's books, potion ingredients, parchment and quills.  Hermione sent a very detailed report of how they had used Harry's money ("_Figuring Fungus: A Study of Poisonous Mushrooms by Mycoleptus McPhail_ 5 sickles 10 knuts, but due to my Prefect Privilege Prices card, I could get it for just 4 sickles 5 knuts…").  And because Hermione was a Gryffindor Prefect, she also got a discount when she bought Harry a new watch to replace the one which was broken during the Triwizard Tournament the year before.  

Harry stared at the watch now.  It was five minutes past nine.  His stomach growled and writhed.  He was very hungry.  He had been sent to his room without dinner the day before, right after an owl flew in through the dining room window with a letter from Sirius.  The letter was very short, written on a piece of very muddy parchment, and it had fallen into the bowl of cream of mushroom soup in front of Uncle Vernon.  It simply said 

_"Listen to Dumbledore."_

But Harry didn't understand what it meant.  Dumbledore didn't tell him to do anything, well, unless you count the extra line on the letter Harry received from Hogwarts two weeks before.

_"Due to a routine massive maintenance job, Platform 9 ¾ will not be open for students before __10:30 AM__ on August 31.  We therefore request that students arrive in time before the train leaves as usual at 11."_

Which means, of course, that Harry had to stay in the muggle platform for another one and a half hour, hungry, sore from the four hour drive, and still drowsy.  Harry sat in one of the plastic chairs along one side of the station.  There were coffee shops and eateries nearby, but Harry did not have any muggle money to pay for food.  He thought of going to The Leaky Cauldron, but the idea of dragging his trunk all the way across London made Harry felt even weaker.  

He slumped on his seat, feeling miserable, Hedwig hooting reproachfully in his cage, because she hadn't had anything to eat either.  Harry thought of writing one of his friends, telling them to hurry, so they could meet in the station (and Harry, feeling rather ashamed, remembered that Mrs Weasley always made sandwiches for her children and Ron never liked his corned beef ones.  Maybe, thought Harry hungrily, he could eat Ron's sandwiches.)   But of course releasing Hedwig in the bustling train station would only attract a lot of attention.

Harry looked at his watch again.  It was only 9:15, yet he felt as if he had been waiting for ages.  He looked at the partition between Platform 9 and 10.  He wondered what was going on in Platform 9 ¾.  Were there heavy construction jobs done with the swishes and flicks of wands?  Was it so dangerous to be there before 10:30?  More dangerous than starving to death in muggle's platform?  Harry could imagine the trolley laden with pasties and candies and cakes and chocolate… and his stomach grumbled so loudly that two old ladies sitting next to him turned and looked at Harry oddly.  Harry felt himself go red, and he stood up, pushing his trolley in front of him.  He paced the platform twice, then he moved to another platform and went back and forth among the busy travelers.  Then, feeling very weak and tired, he collapsed on a chair and looked at his watch.  9:30!

Harry wiped the cold sweat off his brow and once again stared at the divide.  His stomach grumbled again, louder than ever.  Then his mind was resolved.  At least in Platform 9 ¾ there would be the old lady with the food trolley.  And Harry felt sure he could keep away from the maintenance site, however dangerous it was.  After all, he had little energy left to do anything but standing up and pushing his trolley in a determined sort of way to the divide.  He pushed his trolley into it.

And he was in Platform 9 ¾.


	2. Battle At Platform 9 3 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Harry Potter characters, they are JK Rowling's, hers and hers alone, I'm only borrowing.  The hobbit and elves portrayed in this story are fashioned after those in The Lord of The Rings, The Hobbit and The Silmarillion by JRR Tolkien.    

**HARRY POTTER AND THE LAST OF THE FIRSTBORNS**

**Chapter 2**

**THE ****BATTLE**** AT PLATFORM 9 ¾ **

But the platform was empty.  There was no train on the gleaming railway that spanned its length.  And there was nobody around.  Harry's hope of meeting the food trolley lady was dashed.  He pushed his trolley along the silent platform, too confused and weary to think.

Then suddenly a dark cold mist emerged out of the empty air.  Harry tried to look around but everything was dark.  Then there was a cold, shrill laugh.  And Harry froze.

He had heard the laugh time and again in his dreams many a night during his vacation.  Each time he had woken up shaking and drenched in sweat, his head pounding horribly and his scar burning.  But now the laugh sounded so near, and Harry realised he wasn't dreaming at all.  

The mist disappeared.  The sun filled the empty platform.  Only it wasn't so empty anymore.  Voldemort was standing in front of Harry.

"We meet again, little brother," said Voldemort in his deep, scratchy voice.

"I…I am not your brother," stammered Harry, trying to sound brave.  Slowly he pushed the trolley to his side, so that he was between Hedwig and Voldemort.

"But the blood that runs through your veins now runs through mine too," said Voldemort, his eyes piercing into Harry's mind.

Harry felt his scar pounding.  He also felt paralyzed, as though Voldemort had nailed him to the floor.  He couldn't move.  Slowly, he tried to back away.  But Voldemort followed him; his eyes dark, red and evil; his smile cold and menacing.  

"I have come, little brother, to finish what I set out to do less than three months ago," Voldemort had reached into his pocket and drawn out his wand.  "With you out of the way, no one can stop me!"

Harry grabbed his wand with his right hand and pushed the trolley with screeching Hedwig on it with the other.  Voldemort had raised his wand and yelled, "Avada…"

"Expelliarmus!" screamed Harry.  "Expelliarmus!  Stupefy!"

Voldemort roared in laughter.  "Is that all Albus Dumbledore can teach you, little brother?  Still the same pathetic spells?"

"Never insult Albus Dumbledore!" yelled Harry, hoping he sounded convincingly angry.

"Well, what do you expect, Harry?  Are you hoping that he will come to help you?" said Voldemort in a mocking voice.

"Well, what if he is, Voldemort," a voice said behind Harry.  Harry turned.  And there, in a thick, quilted red robe and a maroon cap, stood Dumbledore.  His silver beard swayed softly in the wind.  He was smiling and looking at Harry, making him feel enormously calmer.  

Harry looked at Voldemort, and now in the dark red eyes he could see a glimmer of uncertainty and even fear.

"Actually, I'm only here to talk to Harry," said Voldemort.  "But since you're here too, let's finish the business once and for all."

He crossed his thin hands on his breast, looked down and whispered something that sounded harsh and evil.  A sudden lightning struck the ground and a strong gust of wind came out of nowhere, carrying dust and sand. Then a thick fog blocked Harry's vision, but it soon cleared up.  And when he could see clearly again, all around Voldemort, wearing dark robes with their hoods turned up, were Death Eaters.

Harry was sure that Dumbledore was more than capable of beating Voldemort.  But Voldemort against many Death Eaters?  Surely even a wizard as powerful as Dumbledore would succumb under the attack of so many assailants.

Harry moved slowly towards Dumbledore.  He was resolved to stand by and help Dumbledore no matter what would happen.  

But the old wizard did not look remotely afraid.  His smile broadened and his eyes twinkled.  "Well, well, well, a picnic.  How delightful!"

He clapped his hands and suddenly there appeared figures in dark scarlet robes.  For a while Harry could sense that behind their hoods the Death Eaters were taken aback and panicked.  Harry could have jumped around for joy.

"Ah, as I always say," said Dumbledore, "the more, the merrier."

He softly signed for Harry to move back, and Harry obeyed; not too soon because just as he rushed away, and the figures in dark scarlet robes stepped forward beside Dumbledore, the Death Eaters opened attack.  A shot of black and red spark flashed, but then one of the scarlet-robed wizard raised his wand and a deep golden light met the black and red spark, and scattered it into many harmless little flashes.  

"Run, Harry!" the scarlet-robed wizard whispered urgently.  

Harry froze in his track and whirled around.  The voice under the hood sounded oddly familiar.

"Lupin?" Harry wondered aloud.  

But he had no time to ask, because another streak of blue lightning shot only an inch away from his brow (Harry could smell his fringes singeing) and he ran, pushing his trolley, with Hedwig screeching madly on top of it.

Harry could sense curses and spells chasing him, to be broken in the nick of time by the mysterious wizards hidden under the scarlet hoods.  He ran blindly through the smoke and dust, not knowing where to go.  He figured he could go back to the muggle platform, but it would create too much suspicion.  Still, he could not think of anywhere else to go.  Besides, someone had to be in the muggle platform to warn other students from entering Platform 9 ¾.  

Out of nowhere a figure in black appeared through the haze.  His voice, deep and evil, rose as he raised his wand.  A blood-red ball of light came out of the tip, getting bigger, and bigger…  Harry looked around wildly, seeking an escape route, his wand pointed tremblingly at the black-robed figure.  

"Out of the way, Harry!" a voice came from behind him and Harry turned.  A scarlet-robed wizard pushed him aside roughly and Harry fell.  The Death Eater stepped forward and swished his wand and Harry could only stare as the great ball of blood red light shot toward him.  

The scarlet-robed wizard raised his wand and yelled, "_Avert!_"  his wand spouting blinding golden light.  The two lightning crashed and there was an enormous bang, shattering the glass-panes and shaking the walls.  

Harry grabbed Hedwig's cage and hunched over it, protecting the bird from a shower of glass and rubble.  The Death Eater roared in anger and shot another lightning at Harry and once again the scarlet-robed wizard countered his attack.  This time, his golden lightning struck the Death Eater in the stomach.  The Death Eater stood still for a moment, then collapsed to the floor.

The scarlet-robed wizard reached out to help Harry stand.

"Get out of here," he said quietly.  "Go to the muggle platform and wait till you see Dumbledore come out.  Tell the others not to come here."

The voice was familiar.  Harry knew he had heard it somewhere before.

A flash of light glared for a second in the dusty darkness.  It lit up the face under the scarlet hood.  

"Snuffles," breathed Harry.  He almost did not believe his eyes.  But it _was_ Sirius and he smiled briefly as he pulled Harry to his feet.

"Just bring Hedwig," whispered Sirius.  "Leave your trunk and get out of here."

He patted Harry's shoulder lightly, whirled around and yelled, "_Snellio_!" 

Harry could barely see a ghastly purple light hit Sirius' wand and got reflected back at its source.  There was a horrible deathly scream, but Harry was already running toward the divide between the muggle and the wizard platforms with Hedwig's cage under his arm.

Just as he was about to reach the divide, a great flame-coloured flash hit the wall and set it ablaze.  Harry froze in front of it then turned around trying to find another way out.  But right at that moment, something jabbed him at his shoulder. 

Harry staggered.  It wasn't painful, but whatever it was, it was draining Harry's energy, fast. And it would not let go, like the hook of a fishing rod after it got stuck in a fish's mouth.  Harry tried to walk away, but his head was spinning and he saw sparks before his eyes.  Clutching Hedwig's cage desperately with one hand, and pulling up his jacket with the other, he lurched toward the burning divide.  He could feel the intense heat and the smell of his hair burning.  The hook in his shoulder burned and tugged and the pain was so intense that Harry became completely unaware of the searing heat as he rushed blindly into the wall of fire.

_CRASH!_  He thudded into a solid wall and was thrown back.  

He was lying in Platform 9 ¾.   Alone.  It was the Platform 9 ¾ that Harry knew well, neat, clean, though empty.  And in the gleaming track along the platform was the Hogwarts Express.  Harry didn't remember the train being there when he first arrived in Platform 9 ¾.

The hook in Harry's shoulder had disappeared, but now he felt weaker than ever before in his life.  His jacket was burning here and there and Harry took it off.  The effort was exhausting and Harry nearly fainted afterward.  Still he knew he couldn't stay in the platform, though it looked quite safe and no Death Eater seemed to be around.

Harry opened his school bag which, through everything that happened, had remained slung on his shoulders.  He fumbled inside, fighting back the darkness and cold that crept ever closer.  He pulled out his Invisibility Cloak and struggled to his feet.  Leaning against a pillar for support, he managed to put on the cloak.  He picked Hedwig's cage up and shuffled wearily along the platform.  It was very quiet.  Harry could only hear some wizards laughing and talking in the distance, probably the porters.  It looked strangely normal that Harry almost thought he must have passed out from hunger and had a weird dream, if it were not for his sizzled hair and burnt jacket.  

Maybe there was a time warp or something, thought Harry, and I'm in Platform 9 ¾ at 10:30, when the battle's over, the place cleaned up and everything's normal again.  His head was pounding horribly and his vision blurred.  I might as well get on the train now, he thought vaguely, so as not to be left behind.  Sirius or other probably had hauled my trunk in; in any case, I don't need to worry about anything.  I really must lie down for a while, he decided dizzily.

He got on to the train with an effort, half-crawled to the nearest compartment, plopped himself tiredly on the bench and promptly blacked out.


	3. Old Acquaintances

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Harry Potter characters, they are JK Rowling's, hers and hers alone, I'm only borrowing.  The hobbit and elves portrayed in this story are fashioned after those in The Lord of The Rings, The Hobbit and The Silmarillion by JRR Tolkien.      

**HARRY POTTER AND THE LAST OF THE FIRSTBORNS**

**Chapter 3**

**OLD ACQUAINTANCES**

"AND then he said, 'I have no time for silly games like Quidditch, sir.'" 

"The cheek!  What right he has speaking like that to Dumbledore."

"Well, you know he never does fancy Dumbledore ever since he gave you the perfect score in Transfiguration last year."

"I thought so too.  I guess he would never forgive Dumbledore for that."

"I don't know what makes him think he had earned full marks with his stupid squirrel still having a turkey's beak."

"Well, I must admit I had it easy back then.  Anyone can transfigure an armadillo into porcupine.  It's child stuff, really, compared to turkey to squirrel transfiguration"

"Don't, James.  I can't stand it when you try to sound modest with a smug face like that."

"Yeah, James.  You make me sick.  Honest."

Strange voices drifted into Harry's mind.  He could hear noises, trolley wheels creaking, porters heaving trunks, owls hooting.  Harry felt dull and stupid and tired.  His brain seemed to work extra slow.  He thought the voices sounded odd.  

He opened his eyes very slowly.  There was a piercing sound of whistle.  The three figures by the door rushed to the window, narrowly missing Harry's feet, and waved frantically.

"Bye, Mum!  Bye, Dad!"

"Take care, Remus!"

"You write to me, Sirius!  You hear?"

"I don't want to hear any silly behaviour, James.  Remember, this is your fifth year."

"Don't worry, Dad.  Love you, Mum.  Good-bye, good-bye…"

Harry watched their backs with growing panic.  

Remus?  Sirius?  James?  They couldn't have been…  

Harry shrank to the corner.  

Where am I, he thought in horror.  These kids, they can't be my dad and his friends.  Something must've gone wrong…  I must be dreaming…

The three turned away from the window and Harry gasped.

One of them was a tall, thin boy with very ruffled hair and bright blue eyes behind a pair of glasses.  Beside him was a tall, well-built boy with dark hair and eyes set in a good-looking face that resembled…Sirius?  The last one was a thin boy, not as tall as his friends and looking rather pale, with dark hair and eyes and a smile that is unmistakably Lupin's.  

Harry took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes and looked once again.  The three boys were already emptying their pockets and made ready to play Exploding Snap.  They looked very real, very alive, there was no way they were merely figures in a troubled dream.

But if Harry was there, in Hogwarts Express some fifteen years before he had been born, then…  The thought chilled him.  What if I couldn't go back? he thought in panic.  Never see Ron and Hermione again, never play Quidditch for Gryffindor again…  Harry felt a huge lump of pain stuck in his throat, making him choke and unable to breathe.

The door slid open and short, fat boy poked his head in.

"Hi," he said to the three boys inside, a huge grin in his chubby face.  "I thought I might find you here.  Lily's looking for you, James."

James frowned.  "What for?" he said a little grumpily.

"She said you ought to be sitting up front with the other Prefects," the fat boy smiled.

James groaned while his two friends nudged him and laughed teasingly.  "Tell him I prefer to sit here, Peter.  This way when Sirius broke a rule, I'd be sure to find out."

Peter laughed, "You tell her yourself, James.  I'm not allowed in the Prefects' carriage."

He stepped in to join his friends.

And tripped over Harry's leg.

Peter fell heavily onto his friends' feet, causing a shower of sweets and cards as everybody suddenly stood up yelling, "Watch it, you klutz!  Look where you're going!"

Peter rolled over and sat up, brushing toffee wrapper from his hair.  "What did I trip over?" he asked, looking toward the door.

"Your bootlaces, I bet," said Sirius acidly. And everyone looked at Peter's boots.  The laces were neatly done.

"Don't mind it, Peter," said James, pulling Peter to his feet.  "Let's play Exploding Snap."

Just then Hedwig hooted, very loudly.  She was probably tired of being cooped up in the hot, stuffy cage under Harry's cloak.

The four boys jumped.  Peter turned pale.

"An owl," said James.  "Here?"

"Do you think it's a ghost, Remus?"  asked Peter in a trembling voice.

"I don't think so," said Remus.  "We would've seen it if it is.  Like the ghosts at school."

James and Sirius stood up.  They seemed scared, but also very curious.

At that moment Harry's stomach growled.  It was a deep growl, a huge rumble.  Harry felt himself go red despite the Cloak.

James and Sirius stepped back in alarm.  "What was that?"

They turned when they heard Remus chuckled.  "It's stomach," he said.

"What?" said Sirius.  "An owl's stomach.  You're kidding."

"No, our stomach," replied Remus.  "That's the way it sounds when you're really hungry."

"A starving ghost, eh?" said Sirius.  

"Who are you?" James said, facing the door.  "Show yourself."

Harry frantically tried to think of a way to get out of the awkward situation.

His stomach grumbled again, harder then before.

James and Sirius looked at each other.  Though they still looked very much surprised, they were trying not to smile.  They did not seem like the sort who would do him much harm.  It was not Malfoy or Crabbe or Goyle.  And after all, it was only Harry's father and his best friends, although they looked a lot more like kids than some grown ups Harry could turn to for help.

But what about Dumbledore's warning more than a year ago, when Harry and Hermione were using the Time Turner to save Sirius?   You should never mess around with the past.  

But there was simply no other way out of it.  The stomach growl (which was heard for the third embarrassing time) and Hedwig's annoyed hoot had messed around with the past whether Harry wanted it or not.

He pulled back his hood.


	4. A Parchment for Dumbledore

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Harry Potter characters, they are JK Rowling's, hers and hers alone, I'm only borrowing.  The hobbit and elves portrayed in this story are fashioned after those in The Lord of The Rings, The Hobbit and The Silmarillion by JRR Tolkien.      

**HARRY POTTER AND THE LAST OF THE FIRSTBORNS**

**Chapter 4**

**A PARCHMENT FOR DUMBLEDORE**

The four boys yelled in fright.  Even Sirius turned pale.  But then, who would not when faced with a head with tousled, scorched hair, hovering in the air.  

"Who…what…who are you?" gasped James.

"I'm sorry," said Harry.  "I'll just…I'll just…"

He did not know what to say nor where to go.

"What were you doing here?" demanded Sirius.  He and James stepped closer.

"He's wearing Invisibility Cloak," said Remus quietly.

"Who are you?"  said James again, this time with more suspicion than curiosity.  

"I…er…I'm Henry.  Henry Pot…Porter," blurted Harry.  

"What were you doing here?"  asked Sirius suspiciously.  "Spying on us?  Are you a Slytherin?"

"No, I'm from Gryffindor," said Harry quickly without thinking.  

"I know everyone in Gryffindor," said James, "and I don't remember ever seeing you.  And you can't be a first year student, because they wouldn't know what house they're going to be in."

"I'm in the fifth year," said Harry slowly, not knowing anything else to say.

"Are you trying to make a fool of me?" said James sharply.  "I know everyone in Gryffindor's fifth year, and you're not one of us."

"Perhaps you'd better let him explain, James," said Remus.  

"He can explain to Dumbledore later," said James decisively.  "Now, I'm just going to drag him up front, all tied so he can't escape.  There's something wrong going on here and I don't like it at all."

He took out his wand, no doubt to bind Harry with magical ropes, but Harry rose and stopped him.  

"Listen," he said desperately.  "If you want to take me to Dumbledore, fine, but let me do something first.  Let me write him a note so he will know about me before we arrived in Hogwarts, and if he wants to make any kind of security measure, he'll have plenty of time to do it."

"How can we be sure that you're writing to Dumbledore and not to your accomplice out there?" said Sirius fiercely.

"You can all see me do it," said Harry.  "I have some parchment and quills in my bag."

James looked at Sirius's scowling face.

"I think I'm going to let him do it," said James.

"No," said Sirius frowning.

"It wouldn't do any harm, I guess," said James.

"Besides, I think we'd better get the most out of him while we can," said Remus, his eyes twinkling as he glanced at James.  "Once he's in Dumbledore's hand, there's nothing we can do to dig anything out of him."

James grinned.  "Yeah, you're right, Remus," he said, looking at Sirius.  "I for one want to know everything about this Invisibility Cloak."

"I still think we shouldn't trust him," muttered Sirius.

"I agree with Sirius," said Peter, finding his voice at last.  "Better take him up front now.  Who knows what he'll be doing to us here."

At that time Harry's stomach rumbled again.  Harry went red and James smiled.

"A hungry spy like him can do us no harm, Peter," said James confidently.  "There're four of us and he's alone.  He had to think twice before doing anything foolish.  Let him write his note."

"Give him parchment and quill, James," said Sirius.  "I don't trust him to open his bag.  And you'd better take his wand too."

"Good thinking," said James.  "Your wand, Henry."

Harry took out his wand and gave it to James.  Remus rummaged in his bag for parchment and quill and handed them to Harry.  Harry sat down and started writing, four pairs of eyes following the motions of his quill.

_"Dear Professor Dumbledore," _he wrote

_"Could I see you when I arrived in Hogwarts?  With me will be James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.  My regards to Fawkes._

_Henry Porter."_

"He knows our names," whispered Peter in a scared voice.

"Who's Fawkes?" said James.

"I'll tell you later," said Harry.  He folded the parchment and tied it to Hedwig's feet.  "Can I have something for my owl?  She hasn't had anything since last night."

"What does she like?  Sirloin steak?" said Sirius acidly.  "I don't think you're in any position to order us around."

"Here," said Remus, handing Harry a piece of sausage from a sandwich he had just opened.  Sirius glared at him, but Remus simply smiled.

Harry gave the sausage to Hedwig, who ate it hungrily.  Harry stroke the owl's silky, snowy neck, and whispered, "Find him, Hedwig.  If anyone can help us, it's Dumbledore."

          Hedwig nipped Harry's finger gently and flew out of the window.  Harry sighed and watched her disappear, then he turned around.  Four wary faces stared at him.  

          "That sandwich looks nice," Harry said, shamefacedly.  

          James smiled.  "You sure look like you need some food.  Sit down,"  he said.  He glanced at his watch.  "The food trolley lady will pop in any minute."

          Harry fished some silver sickles and bronze knuts out of his jeans pocket.  "Could you get me something?" he said.  "I'll have to hide under the Cloak again when she comes.  I can't have anyone see me."

          "Why?" asked James.  He took a handful of toffees and handed them to Harry.  "Here, take this, and tell us why you're here in the first place."

          Harry unwrapped the toffees and ate three of them in one go, he was that hungry.  For a while he was so busy chewing that he couldn't say anything, but James and his friends waited patiently.

          When he had swallowed, Harry smiled embarrassedly, "Thanks.  And sorry for the trouble.  And fright."

          "Cut the chitchat," growled Sirius.  "Start talking."

          Harry looked at him and understood why the older Sirius that he knew, the Sirius who was Harry's godfather, was so fierce and distrustful.  Apparently he was a lot like that from the time he was a boy.  Harry took a deep breath and began.

          "My parents are aurors, Unspeakables from the Department of Mystery," he said, silently thanking Mr Weasley for his description of the Ministry of Magic before the Quidditch World Cup final.   "That is, they _were_ aurors."

          "You mean, they're dead?" asked Remus.  The others just stared, looking visibly impressed.

          "Yeah.  The Death Eaters killed them," said Harry shortly.  "I saw them do it."

          The four boys turned slightly pale.  

          "The Death Eaters tried to kill me too, but I managed to escape," said Harry, wondering at his ease in making things up.  Perhaps, he thought, it wasn't so much of lie when what he was telling were basically the truth.  A Death Eater, Voldemort himself even, killed his parents.  And Harry _did_ manage to escape.  "The Death Eaters have been trying to track me down ever since, because they were afraid I would reveal their identities to the aurors.  That's why I have to go into hiding."

          "You mean you've lived under that cloak all this time?" said James.

          Harry nodded, "Yes.  I got my letter from Hogwarts too when I was eleven.  I came here under the cloak and got sorted in Dumbledore's office.  He knows everything about me."

          "We'll see about that," said Sirius, but he sounded less suspicious now.

          "Where do you live during the summer?" asked Remus.

          "With some distant relatives of my mum,"  said Harry.  "They're Muggles and know nothing about my being a wizard.  Dumbledore made sure of that.  He said it's the best protection of all, living with Muggles.  He said the Death Eaters wouldn't suspect that I'm living among the Muggles."

          "He's risking a lot of innocent lives, though," said Remus thoughtfully.  "I guess the Death Eaters wouldn't hesitate killing all those Muggles to get you."

          And for a second Harry realised what it really cost the Dursleys to have Harry with them.  They were also at risk.  Harry tried to imagine how he might've felt had the Death Eaters come and killed Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley.  He thought that he wouldn't really care.  Perhaps then he could live on his own.  With the little money he had, he could live alone quite comfortably.  But then he checked himself.  Death is anything but pleasant.  His own parents had died and he had witnessed Cedric Diggory's death, and it was all horrible.  Harry decided he preferred the Dursleys alive than dead, even when he had to spend boring, disgusting summers with them.

          "I suppose Dumbledore knows what he's doing," said James.  He turned to Harry.  "So you're in Gryffindor?"

          "Yeah," said Harry.  "I've been taking lessons with you, alone, at the back of the class.  But I had to take my exams in a separate room."

           "Must be very lonely," said Remus sympathetically.

          "Do you watch Quidditch?" asked James.

          "Always," said Harry, painfully reminded of his Firebolt, left behind in the battle in Platform 9 ¾.  "You're a great chaser, James."

          James laughed and Sirius groaned.  "No need to tell him that, you daft," he said to Harry.  "His head is big enough as it is."

          They all laughed and the tenseness melted.  Peter was sent out to check up on the food trolley lady.  Before she came, Harry slipped under the cloak again and only re-emerged after she left.  They had plenty of sandwiches, pasties, cakes and sweets, washed down with refreshing pumpkin juice.  Then they played Exploding Snap.  In the middle of the game, Remus suddenly sat up straight.

          "Someone's coming," he whispered to Harry.  "Quick, hide!"

          Harry looked at James and James nodded.  "Trust him.  His hearing is as as sharp as a wolf's."

Harry pulled the cloak around himself and Hedwig's cage.  

          The door slid open and a girl stood there looking at the cards with distaste.

          "Lily," said Sirius warmly.  "Care to join us?"

          Harry looked at the girl with mouth agape.  Lily?  Lily Evans, his mother?  The girl was about their age, with ginger hair and beautiful, bright green eyes.  She looked at the boys impatiently.  

          "James," she said, "Some Slytherin second years played with Stink Cracker up front, they burned the upholstery off the benches.  You could've done something."

          "Who died and made you the boss?" said James coldly.  "I've got more important things to do here."

          "Yeah, like playing cards?" said Lily icily.  "You didn't get that badge for nothing, James."  She pointed at the Prefect badge on James's shirt.

          James sighed and stood up.  "All right, all right," he said.  He walked out, giving Lily venomous look.  "You know why they gave me this?  It's because they know you'll be needing someone to back you up."

          Lily opened her mouth to say something, but at that moment, someone called her name, and she turned.

          "Severus," she said, smiling.  

          A boy with a pale face, an exceptionally large nose and long, greasy hair came up.  Sirius and Remus looked at him with dislike and the boy returned their stare with equal contempt.  

          "Hi, Snape," said Remus rather coldly.  The others said nothing.  Snape ignored the greeting.        

          "Don't worry," he said to Lily.  "I've taken care of the brats.  I reminded them there's no law against using potions out of school and I can easily shrink them small enough for owl food."

          Lily laughed.  "You didn't!" she said.

          "Well, I did," Snape smiled.  His smile made Harry shivered.  It was a genuine happy smile, and looked very strange to appear in Snape's face.  "If you want to continue our discussion on love potions, let's go back."

          Lily looked at the Gryffindor boys with an embarrassed smile.  "See you at school," she said.  Snape said nothing.  He simply turned and walked away.

          "Love potions!" hissed Sirius.  "What a shame!  Our star student flirting with a no-good Slytherin."

          "Well, maybe Lily's only trying to get into Snape's good side so she could use him in some way," said Peter's doubtfully.  "You have to admit he _is_ the best in Potions."

          "Lily wouldn't use anyone for anything," said Remus thoughtfully.

          "But if she isn't trying to make a fool out of Snape, then the only possible explanation is that she's really flirting with him," said Sirius.  "If it's a Ravenclaw or a Hufflepuff, I wouldn't mind so much.  But Snape?  He's a true Slytherin, inside out, and you can never trust any of them.  I can't see why Lily should even bother to talk to him."

          "Lily is too sweet to hate anyone," said Remus.  "Even a stinking Slytherin like Snape."

          Harry smiled a little.  

          "Don't tell me you're also crazy about her goo-goo green eyes," groaned  Sirius.  "I've had enough of James' drawing big eyes with green ink all over his books."

          Harry gasped and felt a surge of relief.

          "You know," said Remus.  "Maybe if he let her know he fancies her, she wouldn't have been this friendly with Snape."

          "Ah, James's too proud to admit it," said Peter.  "He wants to be the best in everything and Lily always beats him in Charms.  He doesn't like that."

          "Mental," murmured Sirius.  "If I were him, I'd say it right out.  What does a lesson have to do with it?"

          "Good point," said Remus smiling.  "You're welcome to try, Sirius.  I happen to know Cassie Fawnbridge is in the carriage behind us, along with the other fourth year Ravenclaws."  

          "Shut up, Remus," said Sirius, his face turning apple red.  

          "Or better yet," said Peter, half laughing, "ask her to the Yule Ball this Christmas."

          "I said shut up," said Sirius uncomfortably.  

          Harry laughed and the other boys was reminded of his presence.  

          "Get out of there, Henry," said Sirius.  

          Harry took off the cloak, still smiling.  

          "Wipe that silly grin off your face," growled Sirius.

          "Cassie Fawnbridge, eh?" Harry smiled.

          "I'll kill you for this, Remus," said Sirius.  Remus laughed.

          Outside, rain was falling and a thick fog crept across the land.  Harry looked out, hoping to see Hedwig, and, rather surprised and embarrased, found himself thinking about Cho.****


End file.
